The Striders Go To Texas Roadhouse
by JarFullOfKarkats
Summary: So uhm, there will be NSFW in the second chapter, and stuff. Also, They all go to the new restaurant in town, after a hard day of school for dave and dirk.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a very long day at school,trying to handle teachers,bullies,and others. Dave hates being late and bro has to deal with the teachers over the phone. But they couldn't take school. They get called names like "Albino" and "Dork". Mostly, Dirk gets called dork because of his name relation to it. Bro is thinking about pulling them out of school and homeschooling them. They'd all consider it. And when the boys do tell their principal, all she says is "boys will be boys". It first happened like this:

_Dave and Dirk couldn't all this bullying anymore, and dave was about to burst into tears. Dirk slung an arm around dave and said "Don't worry little bro. let's just go to the principal." And they entered the office, and into the principal's office. Dirk told the principal everything. All she did was shrug and say "Boys will be boys" and will that, they left. They both headed to the nearest boys bathroom. Dave broke tears and cried into Dirk's chest. Even though crying isn't cool, bullying isn't either. The whole day, Dirk sat, comforting Dave._

Bro entered the room,smiling at them both. "So..." he began, "We are going to this restaurant i found while driving here. So get up, get dressed, take a shower, do what you gotta do." Bro left the room and went into the bathroom.

Dave followed him,but when he got in the bathroom, dave knocked. "bro! i need to take a shower too! hurry!"

Bro open the door, only in his boxers, with the shower running. He looked at dave, and smirked. "Why dont you take a shower with me, lil man?"

Dave shook his head. "Haha very funny." he crossed his arms in frustration.

Bro picked dave up. "Nope, if you have to, then we getting there as soon as possible. this cuts down the time."

Dave started squirming, and bro closed the door. "No,i just wont take a shower! JEEZ." dave got up, but bros hand pushed him back on the toilet lid.

"No can do, lil man. You are already in here." Bro gripped the edge of dave's shirt and lifted it, pulling it off of him.

"Bro, NO! Let me just change." Dave tried getting up again, but once again, bro pushed him back down.

Bro shook his head. "You smell horrible. time to get you a shower." Bro unbuttoned dave pants and slid them off. Now, both striders in their boxers. Dave huffed and stood up, walking towards the door. But before he reached the handle, bro swung his arm around dave, bringing him back. "YOu can't get away THAT easy." he chuckled. He set dave on his back on the toilet lid. Bro grabbed his boxers and pulled them off.

Dave started squirming and tried to move, but bro also took his off, picking dave up and getting in the shower. Dave mumbled, "you are so full of shit."

Bro laughed and ran a hand through daves hair. "You are so adorable when you're mad."

Dave growled and shouted, "I'LL SHOW *YOU* ADORABLE!" and jumped at bro. But when they fighting, (bro was only play-fighting to mess with him), dirk knocked.

"Hey, guys?...Might wanna hurry, because i need to take a shower too. i smell like metal and oil."

Bro smirked down at dave, and only making dave shake his head. "Dont you dave!" he said through clenched teeth.

Bro got out, wrapped in a towel and opened the door. "You should shower with us." He chuckled.

Dirk blushed lightly and shook his head. "No...thats ok...ill wait."

Bro shook his head and pulled dirk in, closing the door. Bro started stripping dirk naked, but when he got to his boxers, dirk pushed his hands away.

"I said i can wait!"

"Dude," Dave spoke, "he's not gonna let you go."

Dirk huffed, and sat there limp. Bro pulled off his boxers and pulled him into the shower. "Three of us in here, and it's barely cramped!" bro snickered.

An hour later in the shower, all of them chatting and play-fighting, they finally got done. They also all got dressed and was to go out.

One by one, they each got in the car. Bro in the driver's seat, dirk in the passenger's side, and dave in between them. (i have that in my car so...) Bro started the engine and drove off. He drove down the main highway, exiting into the parking lot. They just arrived at a place called "Texas Roadhouse". They all got out and sat down at the table the waitor provided them with.

Another one came. "Hye ill b ur wai-" she looked up. "Oh my gdo! *god Dirk! Hye!"

"Hey roxy." Hey smiled.

"I should've expected you 2 cme here!" She chuckled. "So, what'll it be? 2 drink y'know?"

"Apple juice"

"Mountain dew"

And dirk shrugged and said , "Guess i'll have cola."

"Alright, ill b right bck with your oder! *order" She left.

All the striders really did was sit there and look bored. Except bro kept poking daves cheek to annoy him. Well, mission accomplished, he looks more annoyed than ever. Bro kept poking until roxy came back with the drinks, and they all gave her what they wanted to eat. She just nodded and left. Once again, they are all bored out of their minds. Dirk sat up. "I have an idea. let's play the sentence story game."

"Alright, im cool with that." Dave said.

"Ill bite" Bro chuckled.

Dirk nodded. "We'll start with me, then go left." They both nodded. "Okay. first word: Once"

Then it was dave's turn "Upon"

and bro "A"

Then back to dirk "time," then, the cycle repeated.

"There"

"was"

"a"

"handsome"

"man"

"named"

"Harry"

"who"

"lived"

"under"

"a"

"rock."

"Wow, dirk. A rock? really?" Bro chuckled.

Dirk shrugged. Finally, their food came. "Oh man, i'm starving!"

Dave,Dirk,And Bro all ate until they were finished. They payed roxy and tipped her, then left. They all got back into the car and drove off. Bro spoke up,"So, was it good."

"Yeah it was decent." Dave said.

"Mhmm" Dirk agreed.

They all got back into the house, and it was around midnight. Dirk and Dave head off to bed, While bro stayed up and watched some of his yaois. It was storming, and dave hated thunderstorms. Especially because he sleeps in his bedroom alone. He crept out of his bedroom and into bro's. "Hey, bro?" He said.

Bro turned his head. "Dave, you are supposed to be in bed."

"Yeah but...i hate sleeping alone and...it's thundering."Dave was only in his tanktop and boxers, no shades. Bro, on the other hand, was dressed in boxers and his shades. Thats it.

Bro sighed and said, "Fine, come and lay with me."

Dave crawled into his bed, and bro put arm around him. "So, what are you watching?"

"Loveless" Bro snickered.

"ugh, you are watching more of the anime guy porn."

"What you dont like it?"

"Not really..." He said.

Dirk could hear them talking, and kept tossing and turning, trying to go to sleep. Dirk has been having terrible nightmares for the past 3 days, and keeps waking up with sore eyes.

Dave cuddled up to bro and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then watched the yaoi with him. But bro jumped up and ran to the bathroom, leaving dave on the bed. Dave tilted his head and walked to the bathroom. "Everything alright?"

Bro opened the door and went back to the bed, dave joining him. "Yeah, everything is fine." But bros leg were closed tightly together.

"Come on tell me!" dave frowned.

"Lil man, it's just an erection. Nothing too big. "

"oh.." dave spoke. He looked down, and back up at bro with innocent eyes, "Can i help?"


	2. Chapter 2

Daves head was down,his voice was low, and bro couldnt tell what he said.

"What was that lil man?" Bro smiled.

Dave shook his head, "nevermind."

Bro raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Aight i guess..."

Dirk peeked around the corner of bro's room, and saw dave asleep on bro. His head on his chest, his arms around bros waist. And bros hand arm around dave. Dirk started getting jealous. He wish he was the one cuddling bro, getting all the attention. He wish he'd get hugs and kisses everyday from him. But no. What does he get? A lame fistbump.

Dirk always puts on a fake smile when he does, but behind his smile is a million tears telling bro to hug him. Dirk has a plan for tomorrow, he is definitely gonna get bros love. He is gonna be the one getting loved a lot, watch dave rot and cry. Well, no, he doesnt want dave to get jealous. He just wants bros love too. He tomorrow morning, he is getting it.

Bro woke up and set dave aside, getting up and seeing dirk in his smuppet boxers, in the middle of the hallway.

"Sup?" Dirks accent accidentally slips, n his mind, he thinks_ fuck fuck fuck no...stupid accent._

"Your accent slipped, yo." Bro chuckled, in his accent to. Dirk looked away and blushed a little, giving his attention back to bro. Bro raises an eyebrow.

"Uh...Hows the weather?" Dirks voice shook a little.

Bro scoffed. "Nice topic,im going to work now. Watch dave while im gone" He tried to get passed dirk, but dirk stopped him.

"Wait!"Dirk exclaims.

"What?" Bro replies.

"Uhh..." He looks around, back to bro, and smashes his lips against bros. Dirk lost his cool. He pulled their lips apart, then back together, sliding his hands down bros arms and pulling him closer.

Bros eyes widened, but like if he cares. He places his hands on dirks hips, thrusting him closer. His leathered hands cover dirks bare skin on his hips, keeping a steady grip. Dirk breaks the kiss and looks up at him.

"Maybe i can skip work today." Bro smiles.

+=o=+

Just when you thought it was going to be dirk and bro on the fuck train, dave was peeking out of bros room the whole time. After bros words of staying and getting back to making out, dave closed the door quietly and started sobbing into bros pillow. "ITS NOT FAIR!" Dave screams into the anime sheeted bed. Luckily, they didn't hear him. "Its not fair..." He sniffs and wipes his eye. "I wanted to kiss bro before dirk did..." He rubs both his eyes. "Dammit." He sighs, then turning to see the doorknob is twisting. Dave immediately went back to his sleeping position.

Dave peeked an eye open, to see bro and dirk are still going at it. But they stopped, and bro picked dave up, carrying him back to his room. _Nows my chance! _Dave thought. Bro set him down, and dave clinged to his neck.

"Woah shit!" Bro said, then chuckled. "Lil man, you awake?"

"Yeah..." He whispers, with desire in his voice.

"So uh, you still tired? I laid you in your bed."

"I know..." He got closer to him and whispered, "Sleep with me?"  
"Well,lil man, im kinda busy.." He lied.

Dave glared at the door. He snaked his arms around bros waist and kissed his neck. Bros eyes widened again. _The fuck? They BOTH like me? _Bro bite his lip, and dave continued to kiss his neck. "I ... gotta go." Bro stood up, but dave kept on tight, and bro didn't care. He ran to his room, and dirk was sitting on the bed.

Dirk and Dave exchanged looks. They glared at each other at first, but then it turned into a smirk and a wink. Dirk wrapped his arms around bros waist, and he started kissing bros neck too. Bro started getting an erection, and his face was cherry red. Dave was kissing the right side, and dirk was kissing the left side. They started licking and sucking softly. Dirk moved his hands to bros belt, and unbuckled it. Bro moaned softly.

They both moved from bro and exchanged looks again. One nodded to the other, and he nodded back. Dirk laid half of bros body on him, while dave climbed over-top of bro. He pulled bros pants down to his ankles, and dirk held on to his sides, so he wouldnt move. Dave pulled his boxers all the way down, while dirk gripped bros member softly.

Dave leaned down and licked it softly while dirk was stroking. Bro moaned really loudly, not able to move at all. Dirk licked his earlobe, stroking him faster while dave works his tongue. Bro moaned louder, and gasped a little. His erection was getting really hard, and dave wrapping his lips around half of it, while dirks hand remind on the bottom half. Dave sucked as much as he get, trying to get bro to cum.

Bro was in absolute pleasure, his face was lightly pink, as he felt 2 tongues work themselves among him. He tilted his head back, releasing onto daves face and dirks hand. They both smiled at each other. Bro sat there, panting heavily. Dave twisted in finger in a circle motion and dirk nodded. Dirk sat bro up and kissed his cheek. Dave scooted back a little as dirk took off daves pants and boxers, then getting his own off.

Dave sat on bro, letting his shaft enter inside him, making bro and dave gasp. Dirk entered his member inside of bro, and thrust up a little. Dirk stroked dave, so he wouldnt feel left out. Dave moaned and kept letting bro fuck him. Dirk smirked, he liked when dave moaned. Bro let some puffs of breath out, able to control his moaning. Dirk removed bros shirt, and traced bros nipples. He started to rub them a little, feeling them get hard. "uhhn ahh~" was all bro could say.

Dave released into dirks hand,dirk released into bro, and bro released into dave. They all collapsed on the bed, exhausted and full of lust. They all curled up and cuddled together, each falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter of this story due to the fact that i have to catch up on a million stories. Pelase enjoy and thanks for reading!**

The next morning they were all dressed and bro left for work. Dave and dirk looked at each other and sighed. Then dave smiled and said, "Hey, lets go try the vodka bro never lets us drink!"

"Okay!" They both run into the kitchen and open the cabinet and grabbing the plain vodka. The both took one swig, then another. Then another. Dave was already drunk. It took acouple more drinks for dirk to get drunk. Their cheeks turned red from all the alcohol they have processed into their bodies.

Dave laughed and said, "Diiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrkkkkyyyyyy"

"Davvvveeeeeyyyyy" He laughed and replied.

Dave leaned on him, chest to chest. "This stuff is good...Omigosh. *hic*"

Dirk chuckled and nodded. "Verrrrrryyyyyy good!"

They both started liplocking, swapping each others saliva and wrestling with their tongues. In a few seconds, dirk was laying on the couch with dave naked on top of him. Dave covered his mouth with his finger and blushed. Dirk removed daves shades, then his own and smirked. "I like this view *hic*" He grinded up against dave, making him gasp loudly.

Dirk chuckled, and placed his hands on daves hips. "You're so adorable" He hiccuped and smiled. He leaned up and kissed the tip of dave's dick, and dave bit his lip. "nnnnnggggnnn..." He moaned. Dirk raised an eyebrow and smiled even wider.

"You like that?" Dirk made eye contact. Dave just nodded. "How about this?" He started sucking on his cock lightly, listening to dave whimper and moan. He hums and licks his slit, swishing his tongue around it.

-hour later-

Bro comes home, looking exhausted. And damn, he was. Dirk and dave were still drunk as fuck, and their cheeks red as fuck, so bro knows theyve been drinking. He rolls his eyes and sets his suitcase in his room, hanging his coat and moving to the kitchen to make dinner. Dave stands up and gets behind bro, giggling on the back of his neck. "I know its you, dave. Im trying to make dinner..."

"Awh but bro, thats so boring!" He slurs in the process of talking.

"So you *wanna* starve?"

Dave nods, but bro shakes his head and chops up the vegetables. Dirk moves in the kitchen, and looks around in the lower cabinet. He pulls out the four and dumps it on bro. Dirk and dave giggling, but bro huffs and tosses them both in their bedroom. "Stay in here until supper! God damn." He shuts the door and finished the dinner.

Dave and dirk sit in the room, looking sad but ready to burst out the door and cove bro in drunk kisses. Bro opens the door, letting them crawl out and grabbing their food. They all sit on the futon, quietly. Dave finishes first, then bro. But dirk takes he sweet ol' time. "Alright, so i have stuff to do." Bro removes himself from the room, and dave follows. But bro doesnt notice him.

When bro gets in the bedroom, dirk sneaks and sits on his left leg, and dave sits on his right. Bro sighs and pets their heads. "You damn drunk assholes. Dont puke all over me." They both smile and kiss his cheek, dirk the left and dave the right at the same time. Bro can smell their alcohol breath, making him scrunch his nose. "You guys are so drunk, its not even funny."

Dave shrugs and smiles. Dirk does the same. Then dave builds up some voice left in him and speaks.

"Maybe i like being drunk."


End file.
